Legend of Zelda. The Call of the Wild
by Lunara Stormrider Moonbeam
Summary: A new evil comes to Hyrule. Link and Sheik get a surprise on how thery're going to defeat the evil.
1. Linkand Navi fight again

Legend of Zelda.The Call of the Wild.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I wish I did own it and Squaresoft so Link, Sephiroth, and Vincent Valentine were mine!  
  
~As the Dark Cloud covered Hyrule, Link knew that evil had returned to the land. The Seven Sages and the Master Sword had disappeared from Hyrule. Link was on his own. He put his hand to the sky as the Triforce symbol on his hand began to glow.   
"I call upon the Goddess of Courage to help me against this new evil that plagues Hyrule! Give me strength to get through this!" ~  
  
Link awoke in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. The same dream had been coming to him in his sleep for the past seven days now. He was just about to try to fall back to sleep when Navi flew into his house.  
"Link! You won't believe this but the Sages are gone and the Temple of Time was destroyed!"  
Link almost fell out of bed, "You can't be serious Navi! It wouldn't happen!"  
"It did and I'm worried about this. What if Ganondorf got out of Sacred Realm?"  
"Navi," Link started, "Ganon couldn't have gotten out of the Sacred Realm. The Sages made sure of that. But I'm reminded of that dream I've been having. I should go talk to Saria about it." Link got up to go see Saria when Navi stopped him, "Saria's a Sage Link. She's disappeared with the rest of them."  
"Right. Well I have to figure out what's going on then." Link quickly walked over to his dresser and changed into his tunic, "Something's wrong and I'm going to figure out what it is."  
As Link walked out into Hyrule field, a cold wind passed by him. Link knew that evil was near. He had no weapon and with none of the Sages, Link had no choice but to see the one person that may know something about all of this. Sheik.  
  
A/N: How's the story so far? I can't tell you what evil's in Hyrule now, but Link's in for a few surprises! Sheik's gonna be in it as one of Link's companions, Navi is joining back up with Link like she was in Ocarina! A little less annoying though. 


	2. Ooooh! Pretty lights!

Legend of Zelda. Call of the Wild.  
Disclaimer: I OWN ZELDA!!!!! Wha? What? This isn't my dream? Aw crap! So I don't own Zelda.  
  
Link walked through Hyrule field, hoping that he wouldn't have to battle like he did when Ganondorf was in Hyrule. By the time Link had arrived in Sheik's village, the sun was begining to rise. Navi sat under Link's hat while they walked, "Link. What if Sheik was taken away along with the Sages?"  
"I don't think so. Why would someone want Sheik?"  
Just as Link stood at the door to Sheik's home, a voice spoke up, "So no one would want to kidnap me Link? I don't know whether to be happy about that, or insulted."  
Link spun around to see his Sheikan friend standing behind him. Link had to smile at how Sheik looked in the morning. Messed up hair without his turban and bandages on, eyes still blurry with sleep, and a simple Sheikan tunic instead of his normal clothes.  
"Link. Why are you smiling? Is there some reason you're here this early in the morning?"  
Link took a breath and told Sheik all about the dreams he had been having, the Sages disappearing, and the Temple of Time being destroyed. Sheik just stood there, wide-eyed, once Link had finished his story, "Link. I remember that Raruru didn't say anything about evil coming back to Hyrule."  
" Well what do we do? Evil's come back to Hyrule Sheik."  
Sheik thought for a moment then spoke up, "There's a spell that Sheikahs use. It chagnes you to a type of creature that is powerful enough for you. It helps when you're in hiding."  
" Well then let's go get this spell!"  
Sheik sighed, "I have to dressed first Link. Besides. No one in the village is awake yet," Sheik walked passed Link and into his house, Link walking in after him.  
Link sat there on the foot of Sheik's bed, waiting for Sheik to finish showering and getting ready so they could get this creature change spell.   
" Sheik! You're taking forever! we don't have all day! We have to go now!"  
A voice was heard farther down the hall, "Unlike you Link, I like to at least be clean if I go somewhere okay? We can grab food on the way, we can't just go without food if we're going on an adventure." Sheik appeared in his normal garb, harp slung over his shoulder.   
Link jumped up and grabbed his bag, he put all of his weapons from his adventures when he left Hyrule away, because he thought he wouldn't have to use them again. He left his morphing masks hidden away so they would never have to be used. Link kept all useful items with him so he could use them whenever. Sheik just shook his head at his optimistic companion, " You're crazy Link, you know that?"  
" Of course I do. And you love it."  
Navi peeked out from under Link's hat, " Are we just going to sit around or are we going to go find The Sages?!"  
Link couldn't help but laugh at the small fairy. Whenever Link was feeling down, Navi was always to give him words of advice or a lecture about being lazy. The same was with Tatl when she was with Link in Termina. Once Link and Sheik got to some stables where the village horses were kept, Sheik walked in and came out a short while later with a beautiful, Sterling gray stallion. Link smiled and pulled out the Ocarina of Time, his fingers played across the holes of the instrument as Epona's song began to flow through the air. Link waited for only a few minutes when he saw the rust-coloured mare run over to him. Sheik smiled under his bandages, "Epona always knows where you are Link. You never seem to need the song to find her. I have to always keep Nomad in a stable, he never stays in one place."  
Link laughed, "Hence how you gave him his name." Link hoisted himself onto Epona's as he and Sheik started out for the temple.  
The sun was already staight above the travelers by the time Sheik remember where they had to go and had goten them there. Link was bored beyond relief, once they had gotten to the area. Sheik hopped down from Nomad and tied his horse to a tree. Link quickly followed after jumping down from Epona. The Sheikah and Hylian had walked into the cave that was in font of them.   
" So Sheik. Where do we do this spell you were talking about?"  
" Calm down Link. We have to go into the cave first."  
Link nodded and followed Sheik into the cavern and stopped in front of a large statue of a strange, cat-like creature.   
" Hey Sheik. What's this creature called?"  
Sheik turned his head to his bewildered companion and smiled, " That's a creature that had given the Sheikah their ideas on living. The creatures were called Kitras. They're well known to Sheikahs and a part of the spell."  
" Really?" Link asked, a bit confused.  
Sheik placed a plate with a strange, black water in the front paws of the Kitras statue, "Yes. Now get over here so I can start the spell."   
Link walked over to his friend as he started mumbling a few words in ancient Sheikan. Lights started jumping out of the plate of black water that Sheik had placed in the statue's paws. Sheik continued to speak in ancient Sheikan as the lights swirled around Link and Sheik. Link began to feel light-headed as the world went black.  
  
A/N: *evil laugh* I'm leaving on a cliff hanger! Don't worry. When I think of the next chapter, you'll learn about what happens to Link and Sheik. I really can't think too well. My birthday's coming up! August 6th readers! Try to leave me something. I'll try to do something special for all my faithful readers on my birthday! ~_^ 


End file.
